An eSIM or profile includes software and authentication functions related to a mobile network operator (MNO). The profile may be present on a secure element (SE) within a wireless device receiving services from the MNO. The MNO may have a policy of actions to be taken with regard to the profile at the time of, for example, a profile management event. An example of a profile management event is the disabling of a profile. The on/off status of policy enforcement should be under the control of the MNO.
Universal integrated circuit cards (UICCs) and embedded UICCs (eUICCs) are SEs for hosting profiles. A profile is a combination of operator data and applications provisioned on an SE in a device for the purpose of providing services by an operator, for example, an MNO. A universal subscriber identity module (USIM) is a type of profile. A profile can be identified by a unique number called an ICCID (Integrated Circuit Card Identifier). A wireless operator is a company providing wireless cellular network services. An MNO is an entity providing access capability and communication services to its subscribers through a mobile network infrastructure. A wireless device may also be referred to herein as simply a device. An end user or customer is a person using a device. An enabled profile can include files and/or applications which are selectable over an SE-device interface. To use the device, the profile is activated with the MNO. A document related to management of profiles in consumer devices is GSM Association document GSMA SGP.22: “RSP Technical Specification,” Version 1.1 Jun. 9, 2016 (hereinafter “SGP.22”). Two documents related to SEs in machine-to-machine devices, including policies, are GSM Association document GSMA SGP.01: “Embedded SIM Remote Provisioning Architecture,” Version 1.1 Jan. 30, 2014 (hereinafter “SGP.01”) and GSM Association document GSMA SGP.02: “Remote Provisioning Architecture for Embedded UICC Technical Specification,” Version 3.1 May 27, 2016 (hereinafter “SGP.02”). A device may include a rule authorization table and evaluate authorization of a requested profile policy rule state change based on comparison with an MNO identifier in the rule authorization table. This approach is subject to fraud because any party can supply a matching MNO identifier.